This invention relates, in general, to containers for cosmetics, and, in particular, to a container in which the cosmetics are contained in a watch case.
Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art various types of cosmetics containers have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,472,350 to Albanese discloses a watch case in one end of a container and a powder puff in another end.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,644 to Roberts discloses a watch case which has a vanity case beneath the watch.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,814 to Aiello discloses a combination watch and compact that is attached to a user's wrist by a strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,226 to Sheldon discloses a container that is worn on a person's wrist by a wrist band.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,362 to Duncan et al discloses a cosmetic container with a latch for holding the cover closed.